Hilary Valentine
by BCF
Summary: Jill's little sister goes to Raccoon and has to save her big sister and meets some intresting people along the way. Please R&R.


**Hilary Valentine**

_Prologue: Just after the mansion Jill's little sister was supposed to be staying with her for the summer but when she entered Raccoon City things weren't that simple. Zombies had already overrun the town and Claire, Leon, Sherry and 3 surviving STARS members Jill, Chris and Rebecca were captured and put in jail cells under Raccoon City. Their only hope of survival is this 15-year-old girl. That represents what a character is thinking and speech marks represent what they are saying (Duh! That's obvious)._

Hilary had just arrived the bus wouldn't come nearer to Raccoon City so she had to walk the last 10000 meters. She always wondered why her sister Jill lived in the middle of nowhere. Hilary was Jill Valentines little sister, though you wouldn't know it. Hilary had long light brown hair with golden highlights, was nowhere near as much a tomboy as her big sister and her fashion was very different to. Hilary was wearing a black vest with a tartan mini skirt and didn't really see the need for a team like STARS. In her mind the police should deal with it. Walking up to Raccoon City she noticed the gates all around the town. She pulled one of the metal gates open before shutting it behind her. There was something wrong with this town. No body roamed the streets and cars lay abandoned in the middle of the road. Hillary walked up to a police car, she saw the policeman covered in blood. "Hello" she shouted with no answer. She grabbed the mans rifle and began walking down the street. She was worried about being caught with the rifle by Jill but she really didn't feel safe alone. She figured since she didn't know her way around Raccoon she'd make her way to the RPD and search for Jill there. As she was walking she noticed a "you are here" sign, equipped with the knowledge of where she was going she set off on her path.

It was just out side the police station when she noticed a police officer lying twitching on the ground. She walked over as he turned around quickly. "Ahhh!" Hilary felt the words just come screaming out. It's face dramatically deformed, a huge chunk taken from its cheek. "Stay there" she shouted raising the rifle. The creature kept walking Hilary shot it in the leg it remained standing she knew that wasn't right. She shot it in the head it fell on the ground with blood pouring from its head. She walked over and looked at it. There was no way it was human. It looked to Hilary like a zombie. There is no such thing as zombies She quickly entered the police station to find it abandoned. "Hello!" She ran up the stairs and to the reception. She found out where STARS office was and made her way up to the office, as she entered she heard a gunshot, she ran up maybe it was Jill but when she got in she saw a man with a rather bad side wound. He was wearing a STARS uniform. "Who are you?" he asked. "Hilary. I'm looking for Jill" "She's not here." He suddenly realized how young she was. "You have to leave this isn't the place for a child" he said. "I'm not going without my sister. Who are you?" Hilary asked with a slight sense of fear. "Brad...Brad Vickers. I'm the pilot of STARS Alpha Team. Your sister's gone I don't know where she disappeared" Brad then was obviously holding back tears. "What happened here?" Hilary questioned not sure she wanted to know the answer. "About two months ago there was an incident at a mansion not far from here, these zombie-like creatures had killed the majority of STARS but few had survived. Jill along with Chris and Barry had tried to inform the town about this after they found out Umbrella was behind it but no one believed them. Now the towns paying." Brad was holding his side has he sighed and collapsed Hilary tried to help she disinfected his wound and wrapped it in a bandage. Umbrella- is this guy having a laugh Hilary too disbelieved Umbrella's involvement.

She walked up to a desk, which she assumed was Jill's. There was a picture of Jill and a man laughing on the desk. She didn't know what to think. Maybe Jill had finally got a man. She saw the diary on top of the desk.

August 7th

Two weeks have passed since that day. My wounds have been healed, but I just can't forget it. For most people, it's history now. But for me, whenever I close my eyes, it all comes back clearly. Zombies eating people's flesh and the screams of my teammates dying. No, the wounds in my heart are not healed yet...

She felt the hurt and pain of Jill as though she herself was in the mansion. She noticed the diary on the desk behind her. Chris' Diary

August 8th

I talked to the chief once again today, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain Umbrella conducted T-virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie. But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I'm running out of options.

August 17th

We've been receiving a lot of local reports about the strange creatures appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella.

What is going on She rummaged through the mess on his desk. She noticed a picture of a young woman. She turned the picture over "Claire my little sister." His little sister, ok, but where's my big sister. Then moving another photo of Claire she saw a picture of her big sister and the same man as on Jill's desk. It too had writing on the back "My dearest Jill". "Ahhh" Brad had regained consciousness and was standing up. "Hey, who is this?" Hilary asked. Brad looked up confused "That's Chris, he worked with Jill" Brad answered as he held his head in pain. The door began to open as both Hilary and Brad held their guns up. A man walked in, he to had the STARS logo on his uniform. "Who are you?" Hilary asked. "Barry Burton. Who the hell are you?" "Hilary Valentine" "Are you related to Jill?" "Yea she's my sister and I have to find her." "Good luck" She turned around again and stared at the picture of Jill and Chris. "Quite the couple eh?" Barry asked grinning. "Are they?" Hilary asked unsure if he was joking or not. "No but they so should be I have never seen two people more madly in love. Yet they still aren't going out." "Where are they?" Hilary asked. "I don't know" Barry said disappointed.

Hilary decided to leave the station despite objections from both Brad and Barry. Desperate to find something she ran through the park. She encountered another zombie and after shouting it heard a slow mocking clap. She jumped round "I'm surprised to see a civilian alive." The man then also noticed how young she was "especially a child." Hilary found this man suspicious but noticed he was wearing a STARS uniform. It wasn't Brad or Barry and remembering the photo knew it wasn't Chris either. "Who are you?" she asked as the man gave an evil laugh. "Your Hilary Valentine, aren't you?" She just looked at him. "It's too easy for me to tell but don't worry we'll meet again soon along with your sister." The man said as he walked away. Who was he, a blond haired _old_ man wearing sunglasses walking around like he owned the place. Hilary decided to ignore this man and just keep walking. She walked around trying all the doors. They were all locked. She walked around to a crate and saw what the fuck is that?! A monster with a huge tongue like thing was about to jump for her. She quickly rose her gun and shot the thing, it squealed as Hilary just through disbelief, hurt and unknowing what lay ahead began crying. She just sat on the ground with tears running down her face. "Hey, who _are _you?" a voice asked from behind. Hilary didn't recognize it. It sounded foreign. She turned around to see a man in a soldier's uniform. When the man saw her face he realized that she was young and crying. "Are you ok?" the man asked as Hilary got to her feet, she ignored his questions and asked her own. "Who are you?" "I'm Carlos Oliveira. I work for Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. We're her to search for survivors." Looking at the small bag she had on her shoulder he noticed she was going somewhere. "Where are you going?" He asked her. Umbrella, didn't they start this? Why are they looking for survivors? "Didn't you start this?" "What?" Carlos seemed unsure of what she meant. "Umbrella are behind this, the zombies are their creation... and yours" "Look, I don't know what happened here it has nothing to do with me. I just work for UBCS and do what I'm told. Come with me, we better get to the trolley and keep you safe." "I can look after myself," Hilary answered assertively. "Come on!" Carlos shouted and Hilary followed.

Under the trolley, deep underground Wesker was holding Jill, Chris, Rebecca, Leon, Claire and Sherry hostage. "Guess who I just met?" He asked Jill with an evil grin on his face. She looked up with a concerned look on her face. "Your little sister!" he smiled proudly as Jill sat even more scared. "She's quite a little looker" he could see Jill get even more upset. "Don't worry the monsters aren't that bad I'm sure she'll be fine. Ha ha ha" The others looked to Jill who was now close to tears. "Don't worry Jill, I'll look after her." Wesker said as a man in a soldier's uniform walks in "Ahh, Nicholai just in time" The man had Jill's dad and threw him in the cage with the others. "Sorry I can't hang around but we have a little one to find." Both Nicholai and Wesker left. "Dad!" Jill rushed over to her dad he was wounded. Rebecca rushed over and began fixing his wounds. Jill just sat on the floor crying. "Why is she crying, I didn't cry when I lost you?" Chris said to Claire. "How unfeeling are you? Hilary is not like me. I didn't have a UBCS guy, Wesker plus a huge amount of zombies chasing me and you knew I was safe. Besides if we get out think what this will do to a fifteen year old." Claire walked over to Leon and Sherry and sat. Chris walked over and sat next to Jill. He held her in his arms and told her everything was going to be fine. Her dad woke up. "Hey" "dad, oh my God are you ok?'' "Yeah where's Hill's?" "We don't know" Her dad looked like he too was about to cry. "I shouldn't have let her come herself" "it's not your fault" Jill replied before Chris said "Don't worry we'll find her."

Back at the trolley Carlos had entered with Hilary. Hilary had saw a man lying injured. "Who's he?" she asked. "That's Mikhail, he's really badly injured" Both of them walked into the next coach. "Captain, I found a survivor." "She's just a child" he replied. "Captain Nicholai we cant just leave her.'' "No she should stay here closer to safety I have to go," he said before rushing away. Carlos just smiled at Hilary. He turned around and put a map on the ground "We have to get to here... somehow." "Well, we could go..." Carlos quickly interrupted her "No Nicholai is right you'd be safer here. I have to go get some things" As he left Hilary just sat there These UBCS guys are quite suspicious I'd probably be safer with those STARS guys she got up and left quickly. I'll just go back to the RPD and they'll be there she was trying to reassure herself but it wasn't really working. She walked through the park and noticed a small shed lying open. She walked in and noticed 4 folders full of papers. T-virus, g-virus, veronica- virus, x-virus she grabbed the files and put them in her bag. She ran out and standing right in front of her was the guy she met in the park earlier. "Find anything interesting?" he asked. "Who are you?" she asked but didn't expect an answer as he pulled his gun up to her face. "Don't take it personally but your sister has to pay somehow" As he pulled the trigger Hilary felt herself being pushed to the ground. "Ahh!" she heard the screaming of voices then she realized she wasn't shot but Brad was. "Brad are you ok?" He was trying to nod. Hilary stopped the bleeding as the blond haired man ran away. Barry came and sat next to them fixing Brad wound with a first aid kit he had. "Who was that man?" Hilary asked. "Albert Wesker. He was captain of STARS and a traitor. He led us into the mansion knowing about those creatures and just so he could get combat data. Stay away from him. We have to find a way out." Hilary remembering the UBCS guys added. "There's others" "what?" Barry asked helping Brad to his feet. " Soldiers, They work for UBCS. They're in the trolley, trying to find a way out." "Take us to them" Hilary began walking in the direction of the trolley but as they got near the corner the ground collapsed as the three of them fell in. A monster was already waiting for them it was like a snake but its huge face seemed just like a mouth. Barry pushed Hilary and Brad down as he shot the monster till it died. Looking around there were two tunnels. Barry asked Hilary to check out one while he got the other Am I dreaming. He isn't treating me like a child...Oh My God. Just as Hilary began to walk away Barry gave her a walkie-talkie connected to his. She walked still with the loaded rifle and after about 10 mins heard "Help!" a young girl shouted. Hilary didn't know who but the next voice she just couldn't not recognize "Shut it Rebecca" it was Jill. "Jill!" Hilary shouted as she ran to the gate of the cells. She couldn't unlock it so she gave the rifle to Chris who shot the gate open. Jill gave Hilary the biggest hug ever and then Hilary contacted Barry and then met up at the hole. They climbed out on to the land and into the trolley. Carlos was there and had already got everything to make the train go. Once everyone was introduced they got the train moving. When they exited Wesker and Nicholai confronted them. Just before they were about to talk a voice so loud it sounded like thunder spoke "STAAARRRSSS" At this point Wesker turned around and ran but before Nicholai could a monster was ripping him apart. The monster was about 6 times the size of everyone and as soon as it let Nicholai go everyone with guns began shooting it. It eventually fell saying STARS. "What the **fuck** was that?" Chris asked Barry who simply answered, "Nemesis, it was sent out to kill all the STARS members" "We have to go" Carlos added as he began to walk to the helicopter. "Hilary we are going." Jill shouted to Hilary who still didn't move. "Hilary we have to go now" her dad to tried to talk to her but still she didn't move. Chris walked up to her "look, if you stay here that thing will kill you, we have to go." Hilary looked up and slowly began walking holding her dad's hand. Jill and Chris followed behind "do you think she'll be ok?" Jill asked Chris who sympathetically shrugged his shoulders. They all walked into the helicopter as Hilary went and sat in the corner. Her eyes were wide with fear she was still traumatized from seeing Nicholai being ripped apart. She'd killed zombies sure and she'd seen dead bodies but she never saw someone die. Jill came on and sat next to her. "Hey, it'll be ok. They're going to be gone soon and we can go out have fun like we were supposed to" Hilary just nodded before going back to her dream world. Rebecca then came over and sat next to her "Hi, I'm Rebecca. Are you ok? ... Hilary..." Jill she isn't answering "Hilary!" Jill began shouting but Hilary just sat there a million miles away. At this point Jill just broke down in tears and their dad just stood watching in shock. Now up in the air they all saw the blinding light as Raccoon was blown to pieces. Mr. Valentine told them to go near his house and they did they all entered and Chris sat Hilary on the settee "Hilary!" "Hilary!" Nothing was working she wasn't coming out of this coma thing. Claire turned on the news.

"The President and Congress planned and executed the destruction Raccoon City, which has been literally wiped off the map. More than a hundred thousand casualties are expected. Our hearts go out to the citizens... of Raccoon City."

It was just then that Hilary snapped out of her coma. Jill ran up to her and hugged her, as did her father. He was having the guest rooms in his Manor House made for everyone. Hilary went up to her room and just lye on her bed. Again and again she thought of Raccoon and if it was real or not. There was a knock at the door "come in" go away! Chris entered "Hi. If your feeling ok then I thought maybe you'd like to come and help us" yeah right like my sister would let me "What about Jill?" "Leave your sister to me. Besides if it weren't for you we'd all be dead. I thought maybe you would like to help in ending Umbrella. And you aren't really that much of a kid" "Yeah I'll be down in a minute" Chris got up to leave "Thanks, For saving us if I were you I'd have run away and everyone's really proud of you remember that" he said before leaving. Everyone's proud of me whatever. As long as they don't leave me alone. The files. I put them in the bag Hilary quickly searched her bag pulling out the four files. She quickly ran downstairs "Hey!" Everyone turned around surprised to see Hilary standing there "I took these files... they're about the virus" Everyone ran up and took a file. "They're great...we can get Umbrella now" Claire shouted. "Yea, well done these are brilliant" Chris said flashing his first smile since the incident. "You want to help?" Hilary nodded as Jill looked on worryingly. She then left the house and returned with Mac Donald's and ice cream for everyone. They ate before going to bed. Hilary just couldn't sleep. She lye awake all night just thinking what if zombies attacked her.

Hilary's Epilogue 

4 Years later and Hilary still lies awake at night seeing those zombies. She is now training to be a machine expert just like her sister. They are still trying to bring down Umbrella. But now she's at college working hard in her classes. She still lives with her dad and is planning to go shopping soon for a bridesmaid outfit for her sisters wedding. Despite the nightmares things have got better and she is now an accepted member of the group. She too will help them bring Umbrella down.


End file.
